


The Pebble and the Pony

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Crossovers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pebble and the Penguin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Sentry is in love with Twilight Sparkle, all he needs is the best pebble to propose to her with before the evil Discord takes her for himself. Unfortunately, before the celebration, Flash is taken away, but meets a new friend named Rainbow Dash who helps him get back home despite her stubbornness. Pony parody of The Pebble and the Penguin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast List

Cast List

Flash Sentry as Hubie

Twilight Sparkle as Marina

Rainbow Dash as Rocko

Discord as Drake

Cutie Mark Crusaders as Little Birds

Other Mane Six as Marina's friends

Spike, Screwball, and Trixie as Drake's minions


	2. Chapter 1

There is a charming tradition observed by the Ponyville ponies. Once a year, all male ponies gather in the Ponyville beach and there, each selects an extraordinary pebble. With the pebble in hoof, each male presents his precious gift to the lady pony he desires. If she accepts it, they are married for life. 

Princess Cadence: One perfect pebble

Shining Armor: Just one humble stone

Both: But, oh, what a stone can do

Princess Cadence: It means that I have one love forever

Stallions: Now and forever, I'll show her I care  
I'll find her the rarest stone  
And maybe if the pebble is perfect  
She'll tell me right there  
She's now and forever my own

Shining Armor came up to another male pony. The male pony had mango colored flank with frizzed up looking midnight blue mane. He had golden armor like Shining and had blue eyes. His name is Flash Sentry. 

"Hey Flash," Shining greeted. "What about you, Flash? You got a pebble for your mare?"

"Uh," Flash stammered sheepishly. "You know, it's not really..."

Mares: Now and forever  
We'll do what girls do  
We'll cuddle and coo and kiss  
We'll have a little world when  
Whatever we dream comes true  
A now and forever bliss

There were a group of girl ponies. One had cream colored complexion with pegasus wings and light strawberry mane. She had aqua colored eyes and looked a little shy. Her name was Fluttershy. 

The other was lightly orange colored and had apple cutie marks on her flank. She had light blonde mane with a cowgirl hat, blue eyes and freckles. She also had a bag with her filled with apples. Her name was Apple Jack.

Another pony had white flank with glamorous royal purple mane and diamond eyes. She also had a horn which meant she was a unicorn. Her name was Rarity.

Finally, there was a lavender colored pony with dark blue mane with some red streaks in it. She also had a horn, but she was an alicorn. She was using her horn to read yet another book and had sparkly red stars on her flank as a cutie mark. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. 

"This is exciting." Fluttershy cheered, quietly.

"It's so romantic!" Apple Jack beamed.

"Knock it off," Rarity scolded. "Romance has nothing to do with it!" 

"You know, I don't think the pebble should be that important." Twilight spoke up.

"Twilight, if you don't care about the pebble, how will you know?" Rarity asked.

"How will you know it's Mr. Right?" Fluttershy added.

"I will know when." Twilight replied as she watched the other ponies exchanging love for each other.

Twilight: Cuz it's not the pebble, it's the stallion!  
Now and forever, his heart will be true  
That's how I'll know who he is

No matter whether the pebble  
Is clever, or borrowed, or blue  
I'll be now and forever his

"Wow!" Flash exclaimed once he saw Twilight. He even started to daydream about maybe marrying her.

Stallions: Do you take this pebble

Mares: Now and forever

Stallions: Do you take this man?

Mares: Now and forever

Stallions: Do you?

Mares: I do!

Chorus: We'll grow old together  
Cozy and cold together  
We'll try our best together

It's now and forever and ever  
And ever, and ever, now are forever  
As sure as the snow

As long as the ocean roars  
I'll love you in a way that'll never outgrow  
I'll now and forever be yours

Of all the stallions in the world, the most romantic was Flash Sentry. He had a secret love in his life, Twilight Sparkle, the most beautiful pony in the village. As Flash was to himself, three young pony mares came up to him. 

The first pony had light vanilla coloring with dark violet mane tied into a fluffy pink ribbon. She had pink eyes as well. Her name was Apple Bloom, Apple Jack's younger sister. 

The second pony had pale white coloring with cyan colored eyes and had light periwinkle mane with pink streaks and a tiny unicorn horn. She was Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister. 

The final pony had orange coloring with dark magenta eyes matching her wild mane. She had tiny Pegasus wings. Her name was Scootaloo, though no pony's younger sister. She did not appear to even have a family of her own. Together, they are the Cutie Mark Crusaders as unlike adult ponies, they didn't have cutie marks on their flanks.

"Hi, Flash, tell us a story!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"Yes, a love story." Sweetie Belle added.

"Aw, that's mushy stuff!" Scootaloo looked visiblly disgusted.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle scolded.

"Well, there was a stallion who fell in love with the most beautiful mare in all of Ponyville." Flash started, thinking of Twilight.

"Did she love him back?" Sweetie Belle asked, happily.

"They never even met," Flash explained. "You know, he was painfully shy. Well, one day, he walked up to her and said, 'Hello, Twilight, I'm Flash Sentry and I think you're fabulous'."

That made the Cutie Mark Crusaders giggle. 

Flash sighed, he really liked Twilight but he wasn't sure what to do about it. "Who am I kidding? I mean, I never even talked to the girl," he them walked off, slipped and slid down the hill. He then bumped into Twilight, nearly knocking her down. "Goodness Celestia! Twilight!"

"So, that wasn't an avalanche," Twilight felt relieved. "That was some landing."

"I'm s-s-sorry, Twilight, I'm just so clumsy." Flash stood himself up, nervously.

"Don't worry, Flash." Twilight smiled at him.

Flash and Twilight then shared some giggles. But, someone else had his eye on fair Twilight. Discord, an evil dragon who always got his way. Discord was with three of his minions, a cute purple dragon with green spikes named Spike, a silly looking purple pony named Screwball, and an evil great and powerful blue pony with a wizard's cloak and hat named Trixie. They were putting up a mirror for Discord to make him look good before he would go down to Ponyville. Discord was looking down at Flash Sentry with Twilight in disbelief.

"That little wimp!" Discord snarled. "I'll knock the s-stutter right out of him! Twilight Sparkle doesn't know, but she'll be my wife, and our children will be the strongest, smartest, and bravest, not to mention, best looking, why, they'll be like me!" he then laughed evilly as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "I'm telling you, boys, Twilight is gonna be as good as mine!" He then made a snowball and threw it to make Flash look stupid in front of Twilight.


	3. Chapter 2

A little later, Flash decided to take Twilight to a spot. He had arranged pebbles in the shape of a heart and felt that was a good chance to show Twilight how he really felt about her. Luckily for him, she was enjoying the spot and found it very peaceful by the moonlight. 

"Wow, this is quite a nice spot, Flash," Twilight sounded happy to be with a pony who had a big crush on her, even if she didn't know about it. "So, what do you do up here?"

"Well, I w-wonder about s-stuff." Flash shrugged, sheepishly.

"Stuff?" Twilight looked at him. "What kind of stuff?"

"I-I just.... Nah, you'll think it's s-silly..."

"I bet it's not silly at all, try me."

Flash sheepishly smiled at her and found himself singing about her.

Flash: Sometimes I wonder  
Why is the moon so new where the stars are shooting to?  
When they're shooting in the sky

There is wondrous things that I would like to know  
Like how they make waves and turn the tide  
Then I wonder why  
I wonder so while the other guys are busy choosing brides

Flash found himself distracted. He was looking into Twilight's royal purple eyes and getting lost into them. He sighed heavenly, then gasped in realization that he had lost track. "Where was I?" he asked, feeling nervous.

"Choosing brides." Twilight replied, giggling at him.

Flash: Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be somepony right for me  
Somepony who wonders too  
Who's wonderful too  
Like I-I don't know, like y-you....

Flash broke song again and then felt nervous again. "You must be bored to tears with this wacky nonsense."

"I don't think it's nonsense at all," Twilight assured him with a smile. "Even though, you are a bit wacky."

The full moon ceremony was fast approaching. The village buzzed with excitement. All the bachelors took to the beaches to find their engagement pebbles. And none was more determined than Flash Sentry. He dove, scrambled, scrapped and raced against them. But try as he might, Flash couldn't hold on to a single pebble. Poor Flash, with the day almost done, and the Ponyville beach picked clean of the best engagement stones. How could he ever find the perfect pebble for his perfect love, Twilight Sparkle? 

"Star light, star bright," Flash said, looking up to the sky by Princess Celestia's kingdom with the wishing star. "First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." He kept searching the beach to find at least one grand pebble to prize Twilight with.

Flash: Now and forever  
I'll show her I care  
I'll find her the rarest stone  
And maybe if that pebble is-

Flash gasped suddenly as he stopped a moment. He ducked down further and took out his hoof to find the perfect pebble for Twilight. It was an emerald pebble with the wishing star shining bright in the reflection. Flash was with glee, he found the perfect pebble and cupped it with his hooves, charging through Ponyville to find Twilight, propose to her and get married at last. The next day, he looked high and low for her.

"Twilight!" Flash called. "Has anyone seen Twilight? I gotta find her, I just gotta find her! Wait til she sees this! Perfect! It's just perfect!" Flash stopped as he saw a line of stallions together, looking down over something.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Shining Armor asked.

"Somebody saw Cerberus from Tartus!" Macintosh replied.

"Tartus!?"

"Eeyup."

Flash panicked, but kept running to find Twilight, only to find himself be tripped by Discord.

"Say, nerd," Discord greeted, cruelly. "I hear you wanna be a big mare's man, huh? Twilight Sparkle is mine!" Discord then punched Flash near the ledge to get rid of him before he could settle down with Twilight.

"You big b-bully!" Flash growled.

Discord then grabbed Flash by his armored cape. "Wake up and smell the Apple family grass! Nopony's gonna marry a loser like you! Now, give me that stupid pebble!"

"No, it's for Twilight!" 

"I hope you can swim better than you can t-t-talk," Discord taunted as he was dropping Flash into the water to be lost forever. "Bye Flash, sleep with the fishes!"

Flash screamed, and landed softly in the water. Luckily for him, the demon three headed dog wasn't out yet. And I mean, yet. "Hi guys." Flash greeted as he passed a couple of other stallions.

"Hey, the water's safe!" Cheese Sandwich pointed out.

"Let's eat!" Shining Armor added, leaving with his fellow stallions.

"Eeyup." Macintosh agreed.

"Flash?" Twilight came wandering all around for Flash Sentry. She hadn't seen him since their private evening together. "Flash!"

"TWILIGHT!" Flash tried to swim in the water to get away from the horrid creatures of Tartus. He climbed onto a drifting ice berg for safe keeping, but was being swept away from Ponyville.


	4. Chapter 3

Huddled against the wind and buffeted by the snow, Flash Sentry was swept far away to warmer water. Where an enemy, even greater than Cerberus. Flash woke up in a cage that was aboard a boat named: MISERY. 

"Oh, I think he's coming around," an elderly voice said. "Welcome back, lad."

"Where am I?" Flash asked, looking at his new surroundings.

"You're aboard the good ship misery," the voice said, revealing to be Granny Smith of the Apple Family. "You've been asleep nearly three days now."

"Three days!?" Flash jumped on his hooves. "I've been asleep for three days!? I'm sure Twilight thinks I'm lost forever!"

"Twilight?"

"A mare back home."

"Oh, your first Adelie." Cherilee smiled.

"What's your name?" Daring Do asked.

"Yes, yes, what's your name?" Cherilee sounded interesting as well.

"I'm Flash Sentry." the stallion in golden armor gave his name.

"Well, welcome aboard, Flash Sentry," Cherilee greeted. "Although, 'welcome' probably isn't the appropriate word."

"Outrage!" Daring Do argued. "Is the appropriate word."

"Yes." Cherilee argeed.

"Abomination!" Dr. Whooves said.

"The indignity!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake said with their foal twins, Pound and Pumpkin.

"The horror..." Photo Finish said.

Photo: If you're into pain and agony

Cakes: Agony

Granny Smith: If you love the great outdoors

Chorus: Welcome aboard the good ship of Misery  
The Misery is all yours  
Everyday begins with with misery

Misery  
Breakfast in a rusty cup  
Then we got them all good and miserable

And then we'll all throw up  
The boat's got a place so hot  
That soon you'll see you've got the rot, and oh

Granny Smith: There's never sun

Filthy Rich: The rats have run

Photo Finish: Do everyone remember fun?

Chorus: No!

"I just thought I'd ask." Photo Finish shrugged.

Chorus: If you think this could never be  
Think again, if you're thinking it's the Ritz  
Fat chance, sorry, but the Good Ship Misery

Dr. Whooves: Is a reality

"What?" Flash couldn't understand what they were all talking about.

Chorus: Flash, baby, this is the pit

Dr. Whooves: You sit and think

Mares: And pray we sink

Granny Smith: Your muscles shrink

Dr. Whooves: You start to stink

Chorus: And phew!  
And they plop that slimy slop and drop the glop of the slop top  
It's whew!

Every day is a total tragedy  
Tragedy  
And the days start to blur  
Getting bored aboard the Good Ship Misery

Dr. Whooves: Is a reduncy!

"Is everypony miserable?" Photo Finish asked.

"Now, you're talking!" Filthy Rich replied.

Chorus: Yes, sir

"Get a hold of it!" the captain of the ship called to them.

"The boots!" all the ponies gasped and went back to their cages.

The captain came down. He was a human being and looked very angered and tired of their singing. "Be quiet, down there! Blast the door, mate!" he then went to a new Pegasus pony to take personal care of him. "Hold still, lass, or I'll give you a fist in the muzzle! Now get in and stay there!" 

The Pegasus pony was sky blue with rainbow mane. She had bright red eyes and looked really fierce against the captain. Her name was Rainbow Dash and her cutie mark was a patch of fluffy white clouds. She growled as the captain as he left.

"Come back here, you yellow-bellied opposable thumbed mook!" Rainbow snarled. 

"Oh, take a breather, little lady," Granny Smith chuckled at Rainbow's aggression. "That door will be there later, I can promise you that."

"Ah, save it, old timer!" Rainbow scoffed. "Nobody locks up Rainbow Dash the Pegasus pony!"

"Those humans just did." Filthy Rich laughed wickedly.

"Hey, when I get out of here, you're Cerberus bait!" Rainbow growled, then noticed Flash Sentry. "Hey, what're you lookin' at!?"

"That's Flash Sentry," Cherilee replied. "He's heartbroken."

"Yeah, he was snatched away from the mare he loved." Daring Do added.

"Poor, poor, pebble head," Rainbow shook her head at him. "If he got any stallions, he never would have taken them alive! So, where's this floating scrap head heading anyway?"

"Our destination, would be difficult to determine at this juncture." Dr. Whooves replied.

"That means he doesn't know." the Cake family said together.

"Well, we'll be in warm waters." Granny Smith assured them.

"We be in Bora-Bora, granma," Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I know where we are. I mean, where do we dock?"

"Well, can't say I know for sure, lass," Granny Smith shrugged. "But I've heard stories of sailors selling ponies to zoos."

"Zoos?" Flash gaped at her.

"Zoos?" Rainbow scoffed. "I'm not going to no zoo! No, no, I'm going to Helmsman, I'll go to the first mate, I'll go all the way to captain of this!"

"But I can't go to a zoo," Flash protested. "I've got to get back to Ponyville!"

"Who's with me?" Rainbow boasted with determination. "Who's in for bustin' out? Come on, you fillies! How 'bout you, Cerberus bait? You?"

"Sorry, Miss Rainbow Head," Photo Finish protested. "But free food at the zoo sounds awful good to me!"

"Bunch of idiots!" Rainbow sneered. "Get me out of here! Get me somepony!"

Flash sighed, wondering what to do. He looked into his pebble for Twilight and looked to see a vision of said mare with her friends, the Mane Six. They were laughing and talking, and didn't seem to notice Flash was gone.

"Twilight," Rarity spoke up. "Flash Sentry is gone. Face it, forget him."

"Why don't you marry Discord?" Fluttershy asked, quietly.

"No, Fluttershy," Twilight protested with a gentle smile. "I believe Flash Sentry is still out there somewhere and he'll come back home in time for the Full Moon Wedding Ceremony."

"You're saying you wanna marry him?" Applejack asked.

"I do." Twilight nodded.

"But how could you possibly choose a wimp like Flash over a hunk like Discord?" Pinkie Pie asked, chipper as always.

"Flash is a sweetheart," Twilight sighed. "He's generous and kind, and always thoughtful of others, and--"

That was suddenly when Discord entered dramatically and looking heroic. "Morning ladies," he said, suavely, making the other ponies faint. He of course went directly toward the lavender pony. "Twilight, my pet, I want you to be my wife."

"Discord, I love Flash." Twilight argued.

"Flash? I deeply sympathesize, Twilight, but he's nowhere to be found. I offer my own hand."

"My answer is no!"

"Think about it. Give me your answer, later. But remember, you must choose a husband before the Full Moon wedding ceremony or be banished! Gosh, that's the law!"

The pebble faded and Flash blinked. He grew determined, he had to get back to Ponyville somehow. "I got just 10 days before the Full Moon ceremony!" he then turned to Rainbow Dash as she was climbing out to escape the ship. "Ma'am! Ma'am! Take me with you!"

"You talkin' to me?" Rainbow demanded, sounding irritated.

"Yes, ma'am, I am!" Flash replied with a smile.

"Don't call me 'ma'am', call me Rainbow Dash!" the pegasus insisted.

"Rainbow Dash, right!" Flash spoke up, now calling her a term she had wanted. "Right, yes, well, Rainbow Dash, it's about my girl."

"Wait, wait, wait," the pegasus glanced at him as she was free from her trap. "You want me to spring you out so you can get back to Miss Wonderful?"

"Yes, you're right," Flash nodded. "You see, there's another guy who's after my girl."

"Forget it." Rainbow Dash snarled.

"A moment ago you asked for who's getting out of here," Flash tried to sound brave. "Well, I am!"

"You're too dumb!"

"Take me please!"

"Why should I?"

"Well," Flash stepped closer to the bars of his cage. "If those humans see me tripping all over myself, that'll divert their attention to me, giving you more time to escape."

"Like I really need a diversion." Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"I could yell and make horrible noises, and-" Flash explained as he tried to butt his head against the cage bars.

Rainbow laughed at his weak determination. "Well, you made me laugh." she admitted.

"Well, if you give me a chance, I'll bring the house down." Flash added with a smile.

Rainbow laughed and grew to like the idea. "What's your name?"

"Flash Sentry."

"Well, uh, Flash, alright, you're on!" Rainbow smiled as she was working on her own escape, wishing she were an alicorn to unlock the cage lock.

"Go for it, Flash!" the other ponies chanted.

"But, hey," Rainbow glanced back as she was working on her plan. "Once we're on deck, it's every pony for himself!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Flash saluted the pegasus.

"Okay Flash," Rainbow came closer to the stallion. "Here's how you get out of this cage. I want you to pay attention. Watch my wings."

Moments later, the others were on their way to escape so Flash could get back home in time to propose to Twilight and they wouldn't be forced in the zoo. 

"You got everything?" Granny Smith asked the stallion.

"This is all I need." Flash replied, looking at his pebble happily.

"Here come the boots!" Filthy Rich called as there was creaking heard from up deck and he wrapped his hoof around Diamond Tiara.

The captain came downstairs with buckets of sloppy looking food. It didn't look appetizing for humans or for ponies and pegasi. "Ahoy mateys! Get yer stomachs ready for the sloppiest slop you ever graced the galley's garbage! You don't know how lucky you are!" he opened Flash Sentry's cage and gave the slop, then went to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow groaned in disgust, then gave a puppy dog eyed look at the captain with her mouth dangling open with her tongue out like an actually hungry puppy. 

"Now, I don't want no trouble from you today," the captain told the rainbowed pegasus, then smiled at her puppy dog act. "Well, now that's more like it!" he opened her cage and Rainbow Dash started her attack.

Rainbow Dash flew over him with the bucket handle in her mouth and she dropped it on the captain. Another man came down and saw Rainbow Dash being wreckless. He was about to grab her but dropped Flash's slop over him and Rainbow allowed Flash a chance to escape. The fight was too much and Flash had dropped his proposal pebble on the way out, but Rainbow told him to forget about it. Rainbow then grabbed Flash's forelegs and pulled him out to allow the other ponies to escape the boat. Rainbow flew off, but landed in a boat as Flash was in one of the boats too.

"You can stop following me now," Rainbow Dash told the stallion. "You're on your own now, come on!"

Flash looked at her, feeling lost and alone. He took out his pebble and sighed sadly as he was traveling a lot further than Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 4

After what felt like forever traveling, Flash and Rainbow finally woke up. They were covered in seaweed and weren't in Ponyville or the ship Misery. They looked as though they were on some sort of island, isolated from the other ponies of the world. 

"Hey, where are we?" Flash asked, once he woke up.

"Let's see," Rainbow Dash stretched and studied her surroundings. "Judging by the heat, I'd say I died and went to Ponyix."

"Rainbow Dash, look, ponies!" Flash pointed with his hoof to some inhabitants. 

"Looks like some private beach," Rainbow shook the seaweed off from herself. "We must be in Manera or Tahorsey."

"How do they live like this?"

"They pay for it."

"I wonder how it's from Ponyville." Flash followed the pegasus pony as they explored.

"3,000 miles in that direction," Rainbow pointed with one of her wings backward. "But, you'll never make it."

"I will so!" Flash boasted and stretched his muscles. "I'm fit!"

"Trust me on this one. You've gotten 'eat me' written all over you!"

"I'm a good swimmer!"

"You don't know these waters like I do," Rainbow bit off some seaweed from his back foot. 

Flash looked around and looked down at the sand, looking glum. "You're right, I'm lost."

"Yep, you're lost," Rainbow kept gnawing at the seaweed, but it made Rainbow go up in a tree while Flash plopped down in the sand safely. "And I'm looking at a dead bronco. Yeah, I give it two day tops and you'll be in the belly of a killer dragon to a petting zoo animal!"

"Getting to Twilight is all that matters to me," Flash sighed, eager to get back to Ponyville. "I mean, Rainbow Dash, I dream about her night and day. I see her face when I close my eyes, and this," Flash showed his proposal pebble. "Wow, is that an engagement pebble or what?"

"Do you have to gush like that?" Rainbow Dash cringed at his sickening sweetheart phase.

"You're wondering where I got it, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Picture this, jewel beach, moonlit sky, gentle breeze--"

Rainbow Dash grew impatient. "Come on, come on, get on with it!"

"And suddenly, I look up!" Flash continued. "And there it is, the first evening star."

"Summarize, summarize..." Rainbow Dash was still impatient.

"What do I do? I make a wish, and like magic, it jets across the sky like a blaze in glory and it landed right in front of me!"

"Really?" Rainbow Dash sounded a tiny bit interested. 

"I picked it up and shining deep inside there is the face of my true love, Twilight!"

"Oh, so special, so unique," Rainbow Dash smiled, then frowned in irritation. "So what!?"

"Don't you see?" Flash looked into her eyes. "It's my fate, Rainbow Dash! I'm destined to marry Twilight Sparkle. It's in Princess Luna's stars!"

"'I'm destined to marry Twilight'," Rainbow Dash began to mock the stallion. "'It's in Princess Luna's stars!' Yap, yap, yap, why don't you get that thing fixed!?"

"Oh, sorry," Flash grew sheepish. "I guess nopony likes a blabber mouth, right?"

"No, you think?" Rainbow Dash grew sarcastic. She finally bit the last bit of seaweed and was now free from Flash. "There, I'm free of you at last. Now go, shoo, adios!"

"Boy, you're really one grumpy girl in the morning." 

"No, I'm grumpy all day!"

"What happened?" Flash grew curious of her demeanor. "Did your stallion run off with another mare?"

"No, he is not!" Rainbow started to trot away from him.

"Then he's still waiting for you, right?"

"Hey, look! Will ya stop following me!?"

"You know what you need? You need a dream!"

"I got one!"

"What is it?" Flash stood in front of her, excited.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Rainbow glared at him. 

"Your secret is safe with me!"

"I don't even know you."

"I won't laugh."

"Forget it!"

"It doesn't matter how silly it sounds!"

"Get away!"

"I promise!" the stallion made a slicing gesture around his chest with his hoof. "Cross my heart, I won't laugh."

Rainbow Dash glared at him, then gave in. "Alright, alright, alright."

"What?" Flash asked. "What is it?"

Rainbow Dash looked up. Princess Celestia was spreading magic around and Rainbow pointed to her. "You're looking at it."

"Look at it-" Flash followed her hoof and saw Celestia using her horn to use magic. He then chuckled a bit, looking back at the pegasus. "You wanna learn magic?"

"Don't laugh!" Rainbow Dash growled at him.

"Rainbow Dash," Flash said between chuckles. "Everypony knows pegasi can't use magic unless they're alicorns."

"You're wrong! You're dead wrong! My ancestors flew! Whose cruel idea of a joke is this?"

"I mean, you've just got to accept it."

"No! I won't accept anything!"

"But Rainbow Dash, that's just the way things are."

"I'm gonna learn magic and no one's gonna stop me!" Rainbow flew up on her wings. "I'm doing magic!" she then strained and struggled to make a coconut fall from the tree instead of just flying up and getting it. She strained and used her energy, but nothing happened, she used up all her energy and fell flat in the sand in weak pain. 

Flash laughed and went next to her to give her comfort.

"Don't laugh!" Rainbow snarled. "Nopony laughs at Rainbow Dash the Pegasus Pony!"

"That's funny, cuz I expected you were telling me something. Really stupendous, you know, like hopping up the slops of Mt. Everest or something, but magic! For Celestia's sake, that's easy!"

"Says who?" 

"Shining Armor, that's who."

"Shining Armor?" Rainbow Dash glanced at him. "Who's Shining Armor?"

"Shining Armor is Celestia's best student's older brother I know back in my village." Flash replied. 

"Yeah, really?"

"Yes, really!" Flash followed her. "And listen. He claims to have gotten the hang of magic and he's a lot stubbier than you are!"

"Hey, I'm not stubby!" Rainbow Dash glared at him, facing him deathly.

"There, I go, being a blabber mouth again." Flash sighed, then walked off.

"Wait," Rainbow followed him, sounding desperate. "Come back here!"

"Thank you for helping me escape, Rainbow Dash," Flash leapt into the water. "I gotta go though."

"Wait, wait, wait!"

"I must go back before the next full moon," Flash started to swim back to Ponyville. "Twilight needs me. Goodbye."

"You're lost though! That's way North!"

"Oh, I just remembered something," Flash swam back to her. "I think Shining Armor said the secret to flying is horn acceleration. Well, anyway--"

"Horn acceleration?" Rainbow wondered, looking up at her lack of a horn like a unicorn or alicorn.

"Well, off I go." Flash started to swim as fast as he could. Suddenly Rainbow Dash was hovering in front of him.

"You know, that's right. That's exactly what I think. That's what I've been working on! That's my theory, horn acceleration, you see? You know, that's amazing that somepony else knows that. Come here, what else did Shining Armor say?"

"Can we swim as we talk?" Flash asked, sounding edgy. "Twilight's waiting."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Rainbow shrugged, then flew over him as he swam. "I got a couple of days anyway."

"Which way is South?"

"Uh, that way." Rainbow Dash pointed with a hoof, then they went off in a new direction away from the island. "I wanna meet this Shining Armor character."

"Shining Armor?" 

"You get me and Shining Armor together and I'll get you back to Ponyville by the next full moon!"

"Alright, I like the sound of that!" Flash smiled at her. The two then went swimming and flying off to Ponyville to get back to Twilight before it would be too late.


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, we are in Discord's spooky cave. He is with his minions, still determined to propose to and marry Twilight before Flash Sentry gets a chance to do so. 

"Well, there's only eight more days until the next full moon ceremony," Discord monolagued. "And Twilight still hasn't agreed to be my wife. Although, my faithful servants, we have seen Flash Sentry is a Cerberus meal. It's a pleasant thought, that stupid p-p-pony will never return!"

Spike and Trixie laughed evilly, though they weren't instructed to right then.

"Silence, you idiots!" Discord sneered at them, making them run away in fear. "Twilight is mine!"

Flash was now in a little boat instead of swimming in the nearly frigid waters. He was still talking with Rainbow Dash.

"So, what happens when you don't make it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Flash cringed and shuddered. "That's too horrible to even think about."

"Well, think about it," Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Who would Twilight marry?"

"Discord."

"Discord? Well, is he any good with the ladies?"

"Yeah."

"Well, full speed ahead! Here we go!" Rainbow Dash made the boat go faster and blast away from the beach. It then landed on Rock Island. It was a lot worse than the beach they were on and it surely was no Canterlot or Ponyville. A lot of time had passed. It was then getting stormy and unbearable to survive in.

"We got only five days left," Flash sighed. "We're running out of time."

"Look, we can't fly or swim through this storm unless you want to die."

"Maybe Discord will leave Twilight alone." Flash looked into the skies.

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Maybe Discord has already married Twilight."

"No, no, I know my girl! She'll wait!"

Rainbow Dash groaned at that.

"And if she accepts this pebble," Flash took out his prized pebble once more. "We'll be married!"

"IF she accepts the pebble," Rainbow Dash stormed to him, glaring at him. "You mean, you're not SURE if she's gonna accept the pebble!?" the pegasus then laughed. "You're going through all this trouble, and you're not even sure."

"She'll accept it." Flash replied, trying to sound sure.

"Aw, come on!" Rainbow Dash laughed, and climbed up a slope.

"It's beautiful, it's--"

"Perfect!"

"Yeah, it is perfect, isn't it, Rainbow Dash?"

"There," Rainbow Dash pointed to a new place. "That ledge!"

"Rainbow Dash?" Flash looked up, wondering what she was going on about.

"We've discovered an authentic, ancient, avarial air strip!"

"What?"

"This is beautiful, this is it!" Rainbow Dash hovered in excitement.

"You're not gonna try magic again, are you?"

"You bet your golden armor off, you!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Flash protested. "Pegasus ponies can't do magic!"

"Ooh, feel that wind," Rainbow Dash smirked. "Where's your sense of adventure? This is the chance of a lifetime!"

"This is the END of a lifetime!" Flash went after her to try to stop her.

"Wind speed is perfect, altitude perfect, magic coordination in the atmosphere." Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, feeling excited, then concentrated very hard to make some magic happen from her non-existant horn which unicorns and alicorns had to produce magic in the world. 

"Rainbow Dash, don't! You're gonna kill yourself!"

Rainbow then hunched her fore legs and dashed off. She then floated in the air and tried to use her non-existing magic. She couldn't though and used up all her energy and fell like a stone to the ground against a rocky slope. 

"Rainbow Dash!" Flash ran toward her. "Rainbow Dash, are you alright?"

"Get away from me," Rainbow Dash murmured in annoyance and embarrassment. "Don't touch me. Just get away."

"I was just trying--"

"I don't need any help, just get away from me now!"

"Fine, suit yourself." Flash shrugged, then walked away from her.

"Yeah, keep goin'," Rainbow Dash huffed, standing herself up. "Go back to Little Purple-Eyes or whatever her name is."

"Maybe I will!"

"Yeah, go!"

"See how long you last on your own!" Flash snorted, then was about to dive into the water to get away from the pegasus pony.

Rainbow Dash gasped in fright and dashed toward him. She then bit onto his blue tail to keep him from going any further. "No, I mean, wait!"

"So, you decided to apologize, huh?" Flash looked back at her. "Well, then, I--"

"Don't be stupid," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "I don't apologize to anypony. Look!" she then turned Flash's head to look at the deathly Tartus dog emerging from the water. "That, pebble-brain, is a Hell Hound, the meanest killing machine in these parts."

The dog then went back in the water. Flash breathed shallowly and looked at Rainbow Dash, catching his breath. "Goodness, Celestia, you saved my life."

"Come on, don't get all whiny about it," Rainbow Dash scoffed, releasing his tail. "G-Go play with your pebble, it's no big deal, leave me alone." she then trotted away.

"I'm serious, I could've been killed." Flash followed her.

"I'm starting to wish you had, just go."

"Can't you admit you like me just a little?"

"WHAT!?" Rainbow pounced on top of him. "I don't like you! I just happen to hate creatures from Tartus a little bit more than you! That's all!"

"Is that s-so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's fine."

"Fine is right!"

"When that dog leaves, we'll go on our separate ways."

"Well, that sounds good to me, cuz I don't wanna be seen with--"

Lightning struck, frightening Rainbow Dash.

"Fire in the sky! Fire in the sky! Hide, hide, hide, hide, hide!" Rainbow Dash grew hysterical, as did Flash as he was spooked.

"Faster!" Flash cried, running with her.

They both found a hiding spot where they could be safe. Rainbow Dash felt very relieved to be away from the storm. She then felt uncomfortable as she felt an unwanted prescense. To her lack of surprise, it was Flash Sentry right there with her. 

"What is it?" Rainbow didn't know it was Flash yet. "Who's there? What are you doing?" she then saw him. "Ah, get your own shelter!"

"I was here first!" Flash pushed the pegasus pony.

"So? I'm here second! So what? Move!" Rainbow Dash pushed him back.

Meanwhile, we are at Discord's secret cave lair. He was trying to court Twilight despite her disinterest. She even looked annoyed that he was holding her hostage there. 

"So, Twilight, when shall I announce our engagement?" Discord chuckled, having her to himself. "Today, tomorrow, Wednesday?"

"Discord?" Twilight smirked, humoring him. She then grew annoyed and agitated to be stuck with him. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last dragon on Earth!"

"Don't worry," Discord leaned forward in her face. "I'll make it official with the obligatory pebble and all that..."

"The answer is NO!"

"No? NO!? Oh, I get it, you're joking!" Discord then cracked up, laughing wickedly at her.

Spike, Trixie, and Luna all then laughed as well. That annoyed Discord. 

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Discord demanded to his minions.

They all clamped their mouths shut, then dashed away.

Discord: Don't make me laugh  
Don't make me laugh  
My funny friend, don't make me bend in half

Don't be a card, babe  
Don't mess with Discord  
Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache

Don't make me laugh  
Don't pull my leg  
May I suggest, you would do best to beg?

If you say no, miss  
If you refuse  
This is your notice, that I refuse to lose

Say, yes, my love  
And go with a winner  
Believe me, that would be wiser

Say no, poor dove  
And you're a dragon's dinner  
And Flash Sentry's the appetizer

Discord laughed with his minions again. He then dashed to Twilight, making her feel very uncomfortable and wanting to go home and read one of her thousands of books. "Get the picture?" Discord smirked at her.

Discord: Don't make me laugh  
Or slap my knee  
I'm no hyena, so Twilight, what'll it be?

Right this way to the Discord Estate  
Or write your epitath  
You choose your fate, don't make me wait  
And baby, don't make me laaaaaaugh!

Discord laughed wickedly as he landed in the snow with Twilight. The alicorn popped her head out, placing her hoof under her cheek in disapproval. When is Flash Sentry coming home to take her away from Discord already?


	7. Chapter 6

After so long of traveling, Flash finally woke up and stretched in the boat he was in with Rainbow Dash. He rubbed his eye and gasped with a wondrous smile as the boat was headed to a giant part of land with Derpy Hooves bouncing on a cloud and munching on a muffin.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, wake up!" Flash gently shook the pegasus as she continued to sleep. "Look!"

Rainbow Dash murmured in her sleep, nearly snuggling up to Flash. She then woke up, wondering what the fuss was about. "What? Where? Who?" 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Flash wrapped his fore leg around her to pull her into a hug.

"Oh, yeah," Rainbow smirked. "I mean, it certainly looks better than a Tartus demon."

"It's our first sight of home," Flash pointed to specifically Derpy Hooves. "We're almost there!" he looked at Rainbow. "Look, uhh... If it's alright with you, wanna split up? I understand, no hard feelings."

"It's probably for the best," Rainbow Dash shrugged. She had wanted to be rid of Flash Sentry since she first met him, but he kind of grew on her. Though, of course, she didn't want to admit that to his face. "Well, give my regards to Shining Armor."

"Shining Armor? Oh, yeah," Flash smiled sheepishly. "I sure will, Rainbow Dash, there's something you should know. Shining Armor doesn't know magic elements."

"WHAT!?"

"I needed you to show me the way home. I didn't think you'd do it if I just asked, s-so I made up stories about make believe magic from a stallion guard named Shining Armor."

Rainbow Dash grew angry. She then cracked her hooves together and snorted heavily.

"Well, say something..." Flash grew worried of her quiet response.

"You told me a lie!?" Rainbow Dash swooped in front of him and swooped down to attack him. "YOU DUMB PONY NERD!"

"Rainbow Dash, stop!" Flash cried.

"I could've been back on that beach with those other ponies!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Feeding me because I'm a cute pegasus!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

Rainbow Dash then tackled him into a mud pit. She was attacking him without mercy. Rainbow Dash apparently doesn't take being lied to very well. "No, you decided to lie to me, drag me through 3,000 miles of wastelands and Tartus demons!" she then started to choke the stallion. "You're a dead thing! You are! Clear--" Rainbow then stopped, slowly and started to laugh. "You're either the greatest romantic hero of all time or you're the stupidest pony that ever lived!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Rainbow Dash," Flash settled himself. "Who really likes a liar? Not me. I really needed your help anyway. Look, if you're ever outside of Canterlot, just look me up..."

Rainbow Dash stopped laughing. She then smiled at Flash as they drifted closer and closer to Ponyville for the ceremony. "In four days, I'll be Ponyville. Where will you be, huh? Try to keep up!" she then tried to make the boat get faster to Ponyville.

Derpy Hooves glanced down at their argument, saw her muffin was now gone and got bored, and flew away.

"Looks like I got me a student," Rainbow stood right next to Flash. "You know anything about fightin'? How do you handle pain?"

"What?" Flash asked, turning pale.

"I was just kidding!" Rainbow Dash laughed, then grew serious. "How 'bout blood?"

Back in Ponyville, Twilight was climbing up the hill Flash Sentry usually was. She looked up at the moon, feeling in distress. She really wanted to marry Flash instead of that creep, Discord. 

Twilight: Sometimes when I close my eyes and say a prayer  
That finally is the day that I watch the far horizon  
No one's there  
But somewhere you are safe and on your way

Twilight then found herself crying. "Oh, Flash Sentry. Sometimes I wonder if you're still alive. How could you survive such a dangerous world out there? Beware, my love.... Take care, my love.... Take care..."

Twilight fell into a fit of tears as Pinkie Pie passed with her soul mate, Cheese Sandwich.

Back with Flash and Rainbow. Flash was starting to limp as they kept traveling to Ponyville. "Rainbow Dash, I don't think I can walk anymore..."

"How big is this Discord guy?" Rainbow Dash wondered, testing who would win in a fight between Discord and Flash and wanted to make Flash win the fight and Twilight's heart.

"I could've broken a bone!" Flash extended his back leg.

"You're gonna have to fight him," Rainbow Dash looked into his eyes. "You have to put Discord in his place."

"I'm no fighter."

"I'm gonna have to teach ya!"

"I never hit anypony."

"First, you need to know how to bluff." Rainbow Dash stood tall and brave.

"Rainbow Dash, I can't." Flash frowned.

"You love the girl?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Then shut up and put your fists up!" Rainbow Dash went to a standing on hind legs position. "Put your neck back, your feet out, balance!"

Flash did as told. Only, when he did it, he looked a little awkward.

"Now, make a face," Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth. "Give me your meanest look!"

"Like this?" Flash asked, then weakly growled, looking weird.

"No, like this!" Rainbow grabbed his face and growled viciously.

"Well, you know what?" Flash sounded slightly scared. "That's fantastic!"

"That's a bluff!" Rainbow Dash smiled and tossed him back, painfully. "I'm the tougher than any pony! Why, I'm tougher than any bear...Why, I-I'm hungry..."

Rainbow Dash and Flash then walked up to a hole to see if it had any food. 

"What do we have here?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Looks like a Tartus fishing hole, think it's safe?" Flash was reluctant.

"I'm too hungry to care if it's safe or not! Let's go!"

"How much further to Ponyville?"

"Could be a few miles... A few days..."

"A FEW DAYS!?" Flash panicked. "I-I-I don't think I can wait that long!"

"So, you wanna go in first?" Rainbow Dash nudged him with a smirk. 

"What? Well... If you're not brave enough..."

"HEY! Who says I'm not brave enough!?"

"Then, I'll go..."

"I'm brave enough, let's go! One, two, three, go!"

Both ponies jumped into the hole. Flash panicked once he saw his pebble was nearly out of reach, but grabbed it right back. The two landed but were lifted right back up on someone's head. They screamed and escaped as quickly as they could as they awoken a Di-Cerberus, a two-headed dog. Flash helped Rainbow Dash out and they went to a safer distance. 

"You idiot!" Rainbow Dash hissed. "You almost got me killed! What's the matter with you? You risk your life to get to that chick and give her that blasted pebble! You're crazy! You're insane!" she then smirked. "You're amazing..."

"Amazing? Me?" Flash beamed at her.

"What? No, no, I didn't say that!" Rainbow Dash stepped back, nervously. 

"Yes you did, I heard you!"

"No, no, I didn't say that! Get out of my face!"

"You DO like me..." Flash smiled, cornering her. 

"No, I don't like anypony!"

"Oh, yes, you d-do! And I knew it all along!"

"Get away from me!"

"Hey, Rainbow Dash," Flash smiled brightly. "I guess this means we put our differences on the ice. Get it? Put our differences on the ice!"

"I'd put you on ice." Rainbow Dash glared at him.

Flash: Look at how we get along together  
I think it's great that we had blend  
You like to be tough as leather

But now, I see that's just pretend  
We'll find our way through stormy weather  
Just you and me right til the end

"Hey, buddy," Flash continued to pick up and swing Rainbow Dash about. "Look like we're two birds of a feather! And gee, it looks like I got me a friend! Take it, Rainbow Dash!"

Flash: Hey, Rainbow Dash, what do you call a flower before it opens?

"What?" Rainbow scoffed, uninterested.

"What do you call a flower before it opens?" Flash repeated with a smile, hoping she'd answer correctly.

"A bud?" Rainbow shrugged.

"I love it when you call me bud!" Flash did a flip.

Flash: Look, how we get along together

"You're incredibly annoying." Rainbow Dash scoffed.

Flash: I think it's great that we blend

"You're like a bone stuck in my throat."

Flash: You like to be tough as leather

"This isn't something I'm enjoying."

Flash: But now I see that's just pretend!

"I should have left you on the boat."

Flash: We'll find our way through stormy weather

"You wanna friend? Go find a snail." Rainbow Dash tried to walk away from him, but it was hopeless, he followed her everywhere.

Flash: Just you and me right til the end

"Better yet, a killer whale."

Flash: Buddy, it looks like we're two birds of a feather!

"Don't call me buddy!"

Flash: Gee, it looks like I got me a friend

"Not me!"

"Take it, Rainbow Dash!" Flash clapped his hooves together.

Flash: Hey Rainbow Dash, I caught you a herring  
Where should I put it?

"What?" Rainbow Dash turned to him.

Flash: I caught you a herring  
Where should I put it?

Rainbow Dash took out a hoof. "Put it there."

Flash: Put it there, alright!

Flash then low-fived her, much to her annoyance and dismay.

"Aw, stop it!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Rainbow Dash: When you're a rebel  
You're a rebel

"I know you like me, so admit it." Flash kept pestering her.

"You don't go finding friends you don't like!"

"Alright, I'm gonna hold my breath!"

"Why don't you pack your blasted pebble?"

"Quit it, admit it!"

"And take yourself a healthy hike!"

"You're gonna be the cause of my death!"

"They don't have ponies up in Heaven!"

"It's getting dark." Flash sounded worried.

"Why don't you start a trend?" Rainbow Dash eyed him as he kept holding his breath and started changing colors.

"G-Goodbye, Rainbow Dash..."

"Aw, knock it off!" Rainbow pounced on him to make him breathe. "Hey, you're all purple, Flash Sentry! Breathe, you idiot!"

"Say it!"

"Alright, then." Rainbow gave in.

Rainbow: I kinda sorta ya know....

"You mean you like me?" Flash sounded hopeful.

"A little."

"You mean it?"

"Don't push it!"

Both: Looks like I got me a friend

Flash laughed and kept walking along with Rainbow Dash to Ponyville. They remembered the horrible creature they faced. "We really showed him." Flash spoke up.

"We showed him? We? Aw, come on!" Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You're a terrible fighter!"

As they continue their journey home, Rainbow Dash was determined to show Flash Sentry that it wasn't enough simply being in love with Twilight Sparkle. The time would come when he would have to fight for her. But with Discord as his opponent, would he be up for the challenge?


	8. Chapter 7

Flash and Rainbow Dash then raced each other to a different boat. It was headed right toward Ponyville. They would be home in a matter of minutes! 

"Whoo! I won! I won!" Rainbow Dash leapt in victory. "I won!"

"I beat you in a mile!" Flash retorted.

"You're blind as a bat. I won the whole way, I was WAY in front of ya! I left you out in the cold come on!"

Suddenly, the boat hit something, making them crash and fall out.

"Goodness, Celestia, what was that!" Flash cried.

"Looked like a killer whale!"

"It was twice as big as a Cerberus!"

"Twice as big, twice as fast, and twice as mean!"

"Oh, good..."

"That's not the worst part!" 

"Wonderful, what's the worst part?"

"They hunt in groups!"

"What!? Oh, no!"

"Groups! Big groups! Oodles and oodles!"

A whale hit them off course. They landed in the water and they panicked as they were circled by a vicious sea beast. Flash was frantic for his pebble but Rainbow Dash wanted him to live so she flew him up the air and they dashed before any whales could come after them. The two then were washed up and they were swished up into Ponyville's best beach. They then got to where they could, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking along, talking of the news that was spread over Ponyville.

"Twilight's gone." Apple Bloom spoke up.

"She ran away!" Sweetie Belle added.

"No, Discord kidnapped her!" Apple Bloom glared at her. "Hurry up!"

"I wish Flash Sentry was here!" Scootaloo said, nervous.

Discord was laughing evilly. He was walking along, grabbed Twilight's hoof. "As I said, my pretty, I refuse to lose!"

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Twilight cried.

"Then get smart! Yes, or you'll be banished!"

"You'll never get me!"

"But precious, you'll only starve!" Discord forced the alicorn over his shoulder. 

"Let go!" Twilight pounded his back to make him let go of her. She then drooped her head, but then she smiled, lifting her head as she heard a familiar voice.

"Get your filthy claws off my girl!" Flash said, bravely.

"Flash!" Twilight cheered.

"What the--" Discord turned, feeling haunted. "Flash, we thought you were dead!"

"You heard me, Discord!" Flash came closer.

"Now, you're gonna wish you were..." Discord looked at him deathly. He then put Twilight down and he rushed over to attack the pony guard.

The two raced at each other. Discord overpowered Flash and made him hit the wall and knock him out. That was almost too easy. Twilight rushed to Flash to aid him, feeling gratefully disappointed.

"That was easy," Discord smirked, then glared at the alicorn. "Twilight!"

"Let me go!" Twilight barked as she was grabbed again.

"Flash Sentry! Oh, no!" Apple Bloom cried and rushed with the other Crusaders to fight him on. "Come on, let's get him on his feet."

"Help me, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo struggled with Apple Bloom to stand Flash up.

"I can't!" Sweetie Belle moaned. "He's too heavy..."

"Flash, wake up! You must save Twilight!" Apple Bloom cried.

"Wake up, Flash Sentry!" Scootaloo shook him.

"You gotta get up!" Sweetie Belle added.

Flash finally revived. He then stood up with the CMC by his side and looked determined. "I didn't come 3,000 miles and lose my best buddy by the likes of you!" he then zipped to Discord downstairs.

Twilight was free and she dashed upstairs to let the stallions fight.

Flash growled and bit Discord's leg. The evil dragon screamed and glared at him for his actions. "I'll teach you to bite me!"

Flash and Discord kept fighting. Twilight's jaw dropped and she covered the CMC's eyes with her feet. Scootaloo groaned that she couldn't see the violence while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were scared. This was truly an ultimate battle between good and evil. Finally, Flash came up the stairs, a little wobbly, and collapsed, smiling at Twilight. She returned the smile, resting her legs. 

"Flash!" Twilight kissed him on the cheek.

"Ow, ow!" Flash was still in pain, but loved the kiss. He stood up and took out his pebble, finally asking the question he had been dying to ask. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Twilight apologized for the pain.

Flash shook his head, showing her the pebble. "Oh, Twilight, will you be my wife?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Twilight smiled, sniffling. 

"Flash's wonderful!" Apple Bloom jumped with a kick in her heels.

"Flash?" a distant voice called. Everyone turned to see it was Rainbow Dash. 

"Rainbow Dash?" Flash's eyes lit up. 

"Hey, Romeo." Rainbow Dash smiled, still alive.

"Goodness, Celestia! Rainbow Dash!" Flash zipped right to her to try to hug her. He then refrained, knowing how she felt about emotion and affection. "Sorry, I can't believe you're alive."

Twilight smiled, then screamed as the ground was lifted beneath her feet. 

Discord was under the ground, smiling wickedly. "Say your prayers, fools!" he then threw Twilight aside. He laughed, but then the cave started to crumble, which instantly killed Discord. 

"Help!" Flash and Twilight were trapped with the CMC about to be done for as well. "Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

"Hold on, good buddy, hold on!" Rainbow Dash called, grabbing Flash's hoof and pulling him to safety. "Alright, give me some slack, don't let go! Hold on, Flash, hold on!"

Rainbow Dash struggled to save them. She then grew a horn as she struggled and concentrated hard to rescue her new friends. The horn popped out as soon as Flash, Twilight, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were about to fall to their deaths. The horn glowed a magical glow and it grabbed all of them and pulled them into safety as Rainbow stepped back further into Ponyville and he had saved their lives all in one. Rainbow opened an eye and saw what was happening. "Hey, I'm using magic! I'm using magic!"

After the victory, it was Flash and Twilight's wedding. Everyone gave three cheers for Flash, the CMC were flower fillies, Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were brides mares, Shining Armor, Macintosh, and Cheese Sandwich were best stallions, and it was a great wedding celebration in the history. After the wedding, Flash approached Twilight with his new best friend.

"Rainbow Dash, I'd like you to meet Twilight Sparkle," Flash smiled. "Twilight, this is my friend, Rainbow Dash."

"The Magic Rainbow Dash," Twilight smiled. "Pleased, I'm sure."

"Hey, hey, Flash, you forgot your blasted pebble." Rainbow Dash took out the best pebble.

"My pebble, my pebble! Rainbow Dash you found it!" Flash squealed.

"Don't just stand there, Romeo, give the girl the pebble." Rainbow nudged.

Flash took it with a smile and got down on his hind leg like getting down on one knee. "You like it?"

"I love it." Twilight smiled.

"You better." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"But don't you know?" Twilight smiled at Flash. "It's not the pebble, it's the stallion, I love you even more."

Twilight and Flash shared their first kiss as husband and wife. So, they both proved that neither distance or danger can't stand in the way of true love. You need to follow your heart. And Goodness, Celestia, they lived happily ever after.

Chorus: It means that I have one love forever  
And one love all my own  
Now and forever

And ever and ever  
And ever  
With you

The End


End file.
